


The dragon truth

by Pearl221215



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, More to add as the story goes on, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Smart Harry Potter, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), my first story, other character bashing, reincarnated into the Harry Potter world, she gets better, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl221215/pseuds/Pearl221215
Summary: Reincarnated into the Harry Potter world and find it is not innocents as it seems, Aurora Rosier will do anything to save the character using her knowledge from her world and changes the world unknowingly.
Relationships: Still kids
Series: Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora Rosier daughter Filix Rosier rose from from her white blue king size bed. Aurora had went to her bathroom to freshen up. As she looked into the mirror she stare at her reflection Mushroom brown ashes hair and her eyes a violet eyes with a hint of silver swirling, aurora had always found her eyes weird as it was the only thing that had change when she had reincarnated into this world. You see Aurora Rosier heir to the sacred twenty-eight is actually a girl reincarnated From a world where Harry Potter is nothing but a fiction book.  
  
“ Mistress Rora it’s time for breakfast” said leafy her house elf given to her buy her father. Aurora’s mother had died when given she was 8 years old with Luna Lovegood mother when they were doing an experiment; Aurora stills remember how her mother died fighting to stay alive, she was glad that Luna had not seen her mother’s body as she stop her all but blood sister from seeing it. Aurora shook her head “ I will be down in five minutes leafy tell My father please”. “ Yes mistress”. Aurora was excited today she was going to Diagon Alley with the Malfoy for her Hogwarts stuff, she was also glad to will finally begin on her mission. Her mission is to safe Harry Potter, as when she was born into the world she understood that this world was a lot darker than the book.

> “Father. I am ready”.“We will leave after our breakfast Rora. Slow down the Malfoy are meeting us past 9, we still have 30 minutes Aurora” “Sorry father I am just excited. Father would you be made if I want to go to different house instead of Slytherin” “I would be proud even if you were in Gryffindor. We should be going now. We don’t have to go to Gringotts”. “Of course father”

Aurora got ready, today her live will change. She knew if she can’t change the story she will go against her father as her father will join the dark lord to protect their family. Aurora took the flower powder near her fire place and shouted

> ”Diagon Alley” the emerald fire expanded and Aurora disappears.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora Rosier and Harry Potter finally meets with a twist of Draco Malfoy.

Aurora kept looking at the door when she felt Draco poking her hand.

> ”Where should we go now Ro since we are done with our measuring. Madam Malkin had said see will send them to our house through owl post later today”
> 
> “Luckily we were the only once here Dray”
> 
> ”Obviously, as tomorrow we are goin to Hogwarts. The only reason we came today is because of our clothes and our wand”
> 
> ”We came when it was busy and today yet we never met any other first years than our magical group.”
> 
> ”You want to meet muggleborn Ro. If my father finds out he will never let me spent time with you again”
> 
> ”Dray I love you as my brother, however; you have to stop being afraid of your father.”
> 
> ”How”
> 
> “Become a Ravenclaw your father won’t be able to force you there”
> 
> ”I will think”

Draco was about to complete his sentence when he heard the bell ring. _Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve._

> _"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here -- another first years like you was being fitted up just now, in fact."  
>    
>  “Be nice Draco” _
> 
> _“He is obviously a muggle”_
> 
> _”Look at his forehead Dray before you speak”_

Draco look closer and spot the lightning scar. Draco looked at Aurora with wide eyes.

> ”But he is wearing a piece of clothing that looks four time his size”
> 
> ”Yes he is”

Aurora walk towards Harry Potter. 

> “Heir Potter”
> 
> ”Heiiir Potter? I think you got wrong person.”
> 
> ”What do you mean aren’t you Harry Potter” Madam Malkin gap.
> 
> ”I am”
> 
> ”That means you are the last heir to the most noble and most ancient house of Potter”
> 
> ”Most noble... ancient?”
> 
> ”Are you telling me you don’t know about our world, your own heritage, and what your family means Potter. Aurora we have to tell your father”
> 
> ”Draco our fathers are picking us up at 4, we still have an hour left. Heir Potter do you mind if I call you Harry my name is Aurora and this blonde hair child is Draco Malfoy”
> 
> ”Umm sure Aurora”
> 
> ”Thank you heir..I mean Harry why don’t you take your measurements first then we will go to Gringotts after that”
> 
> ”I have already went there with Hagrid, why do I have to go back there”
> 
> ”Hagrid! You mean the half giant Potter”
> 
> _“I think he's brilliant“_
> 
> “What Draco means is that Hagrid is not a professor at Hogwarts at all, in-fact he was expelled in his third year for raising a dangerous creature in the castle. It does not matter now Harry take your measurement first then we will come back here to collect your robes after we are done with our work in Gringott”

Harry agree after hearing about Hagrid and wondered about his family name and why he needs to go to Gringotts again. Harry waited for Madam Malkin to finish and followed Aurora and Malfoy to the goblin’s bank. He had like Aurora she was polite and was friendly, Malfoy was friendly as well but he did not like he said Hagrid’s name. What Harry did not know was that Aurora will change his story for the better and Malfoy will become his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first story I am writing. There will be not so much politics in the first two book as Aurora, Harry and Draco are still kids and relationship also not in the first so books but there will be hints given out. Aurora and Harry Potter will not date, their relationship will be like brother and sister.
> 
> Now the Potter family is not included in the Sacred 28 but I want to change it a bit. I am not making Harry to be lord over many houses like some story. Nor will he be power full, but he will be smart and hardworking.
> 
> I will update frequent until the end of the first week of September, then I will post once a week which is probably on Saturday or Sunday and during my exam time I won’t be posting.
> 
> Aurora and her father are the only character I own the rest of belong to J-K Rowling.


	3. The beginning of a new story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter learns about his family and his role as more than just the boy-who-lived.

Hagrid knocks on the shop window when he could not find Harry to call for Madam Malkin. Madam Malkin went as seeing hagrid carrying two large ice-cream.

> "Hagrid would you care to knock a bit softer a feared that my glass was about to break"
> 
> "Sorry Malkin, I just wanted to ask where is Harry?"
> 
> "Harry? the boy with untamed hair"
> 
> "Yeah, where did he go. Dumbledore had told me to follow him to buy as his school items"
> 
> "Hagrid why were you sent instead of a professor, no offense I just have not seen you bring and first years before."
> 
> "Dumbledore thought it would be easier to introduce him to our world as I knew his parent. So where is he?" 
> 
> "Harry went with two other first-years to buy their school items. I think they went to buy their books"
> 
> "Thank your Malkin I have to go. Dumbledore asked me to make sure to not leave Harry's side as he will be scared."
> 
> "Hagrid wait let him go with his friends."
> 
> "But Dumbedore.."
> 
> "I know what he meant but if you go his friends might be uncomfortable as you are half-again they are after all muggle-born."
> 
> "Muggleborn, they will get scared alright if you see Harry passing just tell him I am waiting for him in the pub."
> 
> "Well enough he has to come back to collect his clothes anyway".
> 
> "Thank you Madam Malkin."

Madam Malkin walks back into her shop thinking this is all I can help you with Harry Potter after all your father did save my life during the war when he was an Auror.

* * *

* * *

The three trios were walking down the road the Gringotts when Draco stopped walking.

> "Ro I don't think I should follow you if I did and someone who is in league with my father saw me and told him we will be caught. Bring potter to the bank I think I will wait for foe you in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour bye."
> 
> "Dra..Draco waits....and he left. Come on Harry Draco and my father will be arriving to bring us back home in about 45 minutes."
> 
> "Okay. Is Malfoy going to be okay Aurora.
> 
> "Draco will be fine its just his father is rather strict when it comes to blood views. When I meet Dray I was about eight years old I managed to change his views but he's afraid of what his father will do when he finds out."
> 
> "Does Malfoy I mean Draco's father hurt him?"
> 
> "Lucious no he can't it is an unwritten rule in our world where children are a gift."
> 
> "It would be nice if the certain muggles think like that."

Aurora looked at him and said nothing as they were at the entrance of Gringotts. Harry and Aurora looked at each other and stepped into the bank.

> "Harry the goblins are proud yet strange creatures. the moment you show them disrespect they will no longer be kind to you well as kind as they can be. When reach the counter make sure to ask for a full blood inheritance test "
> 
> "Master Griphook. May your gold be ever-flowing and your enemies to cover in your feet."
> 
> "As well to you Heir Rosier.. Potter came to get more money is it."

Harry look at Aurora for help when she shook her head indicating she could not help. Harry took a deep breath.

> "Master Griphookk I would like for a full inheritance blood test."
> 
> "Finally feel that we goblins are worthy to be in your presence is it, potter. After we have been sending a letter to you since you turn seven and yet every time you return it back to us with no answer.

Harry was shocked as not once had he received any letter.

> "Master Griphook with all due respect I never once had a letter sent for me the only letter I got was from Hogwarts. In fact, I found out that I am a wizard two days ago."
> 
> "Are you telling me that you did not know about ou world Heir Potter."
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Immposible. Dumbledore had said that he checks on you every year and that you are being educated as to the Heir to your family."
> 
> "I have not once met someone with the name Dumbeldore Master Griphook the only reason I came back to the bank is that Aurora had said it was important to meet the goblin in charge of my family affair."
> 
> "Master Griphook with respect could Heir Potter does his full inheritance blood test first. I think it is wise for Harry to know what his inheritance is after all he still has a month before to go to school and I am sure that with a few lessons with the goblins He will be aware of his role of course with a certain price that can be discussed after the inheritance."
> 
> "Very well Heir Potter, Heir Rosier follow me."

Aurora and Harry followed Griphook where they took a left turn from the entrance Harry went to take the money from his vault and stoped infronth of a door with a gold sign saying " POTTER MANAGER". All three entered the room, Griphook with a wave of his hand three objects came flying out of the cupboard and onto the desk.

> "Heir Potter, Heir Rosier take a seat. Heir Potter use this knife and make sure exactly seven drops of blood fall into the water bowl."

Harry took the knife and prick his finger and place his hand over the bowl letting exactly seven drops of blood into the bowl. Griphook then took the white quill and dipped it into a bowl filled with his blood. The bowl emptied with the now blood red quill was placed over a parchment paper where it suddenly started to write, harry eyes turn wide when he saw the quill writing on its own. About five minutes later the quill stopped and instantly got on fire scared Harry rose from his chair and backed away while Griphook started laughing.

> "Here is your inheritance Heir Potter. Once you are done reading and only then we managers can read it. The quill got on fire as blood is a powerful tool in magic that one can never give especially blood that is taken willingly Heir Potter "
> 
> " Yes sir. Master Griphook you are my account manager?"
> 
> "Of course only your manager can do your inheritance."

Harrison James Potter

Father: James Charles Potter (Dead-1981)

Mother: Lillian 'Lily' Potter nee Evens (Deaad-1981)

Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Incaptitated)

Godfather: Sirus Black (Convicted)

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Not Confirm)

Heirship: 

Potter (Lord on 15)

Black (Once lord is dead)

Peverell ( 13 years old but must be worthy)

Gryffindor (Must prove to be worthy)

Vault:

Potter trust Vault

Potter main Vault (Only when become Lord)

Black main Vault (Allowed with Lord Black)

Peverell Vault (Allowed once proven worthy)

Gryffindor Vault (Allowed once proven worthy)

Items:

Invisable Cloak taken illegally - Albus Dumbledore

Potter Grimore taken illegally- Albus Dumbledore

Health:

Underweight

Magical Block detected place by- James Potter (1980)

Intelligence Block placed be- Albus Dumbledore(1981)

Extreme Dark magic found on scar (Destroy immediately)

Harry read his inheritance silently when Aurora asked about Harry's parents will. Harry looked up to Griphook.

> "I am afraid it is block by the Chief Warlock."
> 
> "Let me guess it was Dumbledore."
> 
> "I am afriad it is Hair Potter."
> 
> "Master Griphook I am asking to read my parent will as the son of James and Lily Potter for sure I can read their will."
> 
> "I am afraid you can only read them when you turn 13 Heir Potter."
> 
> "I guess I will wait for two years. Master Griphook my godfather why is he convicted and why does it say that Dumbledore is not confirmed as my magical guardian."
> 
> "Your godfather is in prison for murdering thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew and for betraying your parents to the dark lord."
> 
> "Sirus Black betray my parents to Voldermort. Why?"
> 
> "No one knows there have been no trials for him and Heir Potter do not say the dark lord's name he placed a curse on his name to know who speaks it. As for Dumbledore, we do not know if the will actually allow him to be placed as your guardian.

Wide eyes all Harry could be nod his head with all the new information he had had

> "Heir Potter the best course is to remove the block and the dark magic on your scar right now. We will take 15 galloons for you full inheritance and for your cleansing"
> 
> "Master Griphook Harry have not done any shopping of his school items and Hagrid will tell Dumbledore if he is late I believe it is better if he comes again without Hagrid."
> 
> "Very well, Heir Potter I will give you a portkey. Once you reach your home say "Galleon" and it will bring you back to this room we are now."
> 
> "Can I stay here instead of going back once the cleansing is done."
> 
> "There is the Leaky Cauldron you can stay in for 1 gallon per night with breakfast which means 30 galleons for staying here Heir Potter."
> 
> "That's okay I will just take more money out of the vault."
> 
> "Heir Potter we could do a quick pay instead by giving your vault key and you can buy anything you want"
> 
> "Thank you Master Griphook. I also was wondering if goblins will be able to give me the lesson I was supposed to take, with fees of course."
> 
> "We will give you lessons only this year Heir Potter as an apology for you as an account manager I should have check on why you kept returning your letters."
> 
> "Thank you Master Griphook for your time. May your gold be ever-flowing and your enemies to cover in your feet."
> 
> "Well done Heir Potter. and good day I will see you later. Good day Hair Rosier."
> 
> "As well as you Master Griphook"

Aurora and Harry left Gringotts and walked towards the ice-cream shop to find Draco. When reached Aurora ran towards a man standing beside Draco and hugged him. Aurora and Draco introduced Harry to both their father and not once talking about Gringotts. Both men introduced themself to Harry and left with their children. Harry left to find to collect his clothes which were shrunken by Madam Malkin and he went to find Hagrid as saying he will buy what he thinks when he comes back. Harry found Hagrid in the pub. When reached Hagrid had he asked where are his things, Harry told him that his trunk had a shrinking spell on it so he kept it in his pocket. Hagrid shrug and brought Harry back to the Dursley where he went inside. Harry wrote a letter saying he will return after the end of the school year.

> "Galleon" and with a pop sound, Harry was found in his manager's office who was entering told him to follow to start the cleansing. Harry followed him towards the cleansing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of Aurora here.  
> I am skipping the one month time he spent to learn the culture (not much but enough for the Slytherins to respect him) and the cleansing and Harry will also fix his eyes as with the dark magic in the scar aka the Horcrux in the scar will be gone many think will change including where he cant speak snakes and will have no connection to tom riddle.


	4. Hogwart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hogwarts.

Harry checked his room one last time before he exited his room to return the key to Tom. Once Harry gave the key he walked towards the bank to return the chain that cast a glamour on him.

> Master Griphook. Good day.
> 
> Harry care to tell why you are here instead of going to Hogwarts train.
> 
> Master Griphook I wanted to give back the glamour chain as I am leaving.
> 
> Keep it as a gift from the goblins to the house of Potter.
> 
> Thank you for your generosity Master Griphook. I will make sure to take care of it.
> 
> You should start going already Harry an hour left before the train leaves.

Harry let the bank and towards the pub to take the floo to the train.

> Master Griphook the others are waiting for you.
> 
> Very well Gornuk.
> 
> My King.

Griphook bowed down to his King and looked at the table noticing a chain, a ring, Hufflepuff's cup.

> We have got almost all of Riddle Horcrux. The last two are seen to be in Hogwarts and in one of our own protection wards we did for the wizards. As such I have given my son Filius to find it in Hogwarts while the other Horcrux will have to wait as breaking the wards in the wizard's house will be seen as breaking the treaty..
> 
> My King should we tell the boy of the prophecy. He is an heir to the lions and the griffin is he not.
> 
> He still has not proven to be the heir. At most all Potter is an heir of both however Godric has placed a test for the Potter before his death a thousand years have past and yet none has succeeded. We will wait when he reached thirteen for his final heritage. Is that clear.
> 
> Yes my King.

* * *

* * *

> Aurora sit down. You are an heir of.
> 
> Draco please stop. It just Harry not here yet and I don’t want him to meet anyone of Dumbledore’s alliances.
> 
> Wait are you thinking of joining the Great alliances.
> 
> Draco my father can’t take his seat as he is a half-blood but as a pure-blood, I can and I want to change my house to neutral.
> 
> That is quite the ambitions sure you are not going to Slytherin.
> 
> I am going to Ravenclaw with you.
> 
> Ro... I’ll try.
> 
> Draco don’t go to Slytherin please if you go there You won’t be able to choose your own future. However, if you do I will be following you to Slytherin.
> 
> I can’t ask you to do that.
> 
> Well then it is a good thing I am not asking. We stick together right Draco.
> 
> Yeah we do.

The door knocked. Aurora and Draco opened the door to found Harry with his backpack standing.

> Well meet Heir Rosier and Heir Malfoy Harry said with a small bow.
> 
> I have to say Potter you learn fast.
> 
> I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron the whole time. I tried a few spells as well.
> 
> Harry we are not plowed to do spells outside of Hogwarts.
> 
> I know but the goblins say if an underaged student does it in a place where magic is high you won’t be found due to the interference from other people's magic or if your house is heavily warded you can do magic. 
> 
> Potter I supposed you will go to Ravenclaw.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> I meant it in a good way Potter.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.  
Around half-past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

> No thank you, Malfoy...Aurora what about you.
> 
> No thanks. Aurora is sleeping so.

The trolley women left leaving three of them alone once again. Draco and Harry looked at each other with a smile and started talking. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" "He'll turn up," said Harry.

> Heir Longbottom why not get a Prefect to help. 
> 
> Thank you Heir Malfoy.
> 
> Heir Longbottom my apologies I did not know.

Harry stood up, bow and greeted him when a girl wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

> hey Neville what is he doing.
> 
> He is just greeting me in our culture. Well, meet heir Potter. Thanks for the advice I will go and ask the prefect, Hermione, you can stay if you want.
> 
> Wizard world has its own culture! and did you say Potter "I know all about you, of course -- I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.
> 
> All of that is false I’m afraid.
> 
> The books are never wrong.
> 
> The only people that know what happen are my parents and You-Know-Who, all of them are dead and I was a baby so tell me where did they get the info. Also yes the wizarding world has its own culture imagine my shock when I found.
> 
> I.. I supposed you right. May I know how to get the book on the culture of this world?
> 
> Why don’t you and Longbottom came to our cabin Aurora and Malfoy here can teach you about our culture, and what’s your name.
> 
> Oh my apologies. My name is Hermione Granger... I supposed it is well met. Oh also we are reaching in an hour you all might want to change... I’ll change as well and ask Neville if he wants to join.
> 
> Potter why invite Muggleborn to join, Longbottom alright but her..
> 
> Draco I think see is a perfect Slytherin material.

Granger had left to take her belongings and asking went to ask if Neville want to join. While Harry smiles fondly at Malfoy and Aurora arguing knowing that Malfoy agrees with Aurora but does not want to say it out loud. Harry looked out at the window and anyone who looked in his eyes could see that he was burning with excitement to go to Hogwarts to show he was more than the boy-who-lived and will show Dumbledore he made a mistake with messing with the Potter after all his family sign is a Griffin and a thesral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for not updating like I promised but with starting uni and my whole timetable messed up. 
> 
> I am changing a few things in my story. As it does not add with where I want my story to go.


End file.
